familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Reedley, California
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Fresno |government_type = |leader_title = City Council |leader_name = Mayor Robert Beck Mayor Pro Tempore Ray Soleno Rick Rodriguez Mary Fast Anita Betancourt |leader_title2 = State Senator |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = State Assembly |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = U. S. Congress |leader_name4 = |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = February 18, 1913 |area_magnitude = | unit_pref = US | area_footnotes = U.S. Census | area_total_sq_mi = 5.156 | area_land_sq_mi = 5.084 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.072 | area_total_km2 = 13.352 | area_land_km2 = 13.166 | area_water_km2 = 0.185 | area_water_percent = 1.39 | area_note = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 348 |elevation_m = 106 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 24194 |population_metro = |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = auto |timezone = PST |utc_offset = -8 |coordinates_display = inline,title |latd = 36 |latm = 35 |lats = 47 |latNS = N |longd = 119 |longm = 27 |longs = 01 |longEW = W |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 93654 |area_code = 559 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 06-60242 |blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank1_info = , |footnotes = |website = }} Reedley is a city in Fresno County, California, United States. Reedley is located in the San Joaquin Valley, east-southeast of Fresno, at an elevation of . The population at the 2010 census was . Its chief economic source is agriculture, particularly fruit and vegetable cultivation. The city dubs itself "The World's Fruit Basket". Reedley holds many festivals year round. The city of Reedley hosts the annual Reedley Fiesta in October, the Reedley Electrical Christmas Parade in December, the Reedley Street Faire in May, the Reedley Certified Farmers Market (Wednesday evening, in the summer), the Reedley Taste of the Town in September, and many other festivities to keep the residents and visitors busy and entertained. Reedley is situated along the Kings River and in the summer, many local residents and visitors drive to Cricket Hollow Park and Reedley Beach. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (1.39%) is water. Demographics 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Reedley had a population of . The population density was people per square mile ( /km²). The racial makeup of Reedley was ( ) White, 169 ( ) African American, 267 ( ) Native American, 797 ( ) Asian, 8 ( ) Pacific Islander, ( ) from other races, and 998 ( ) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were persons ( ). The Census reported that people ( of the population) lived in households, 119 ( ) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 130 ( ) were institutionalized. There were households, out of which ( ) had children under the age of 18 living in them, ( ) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 946 ( ) had a female householder with no husband present, 521 ( ) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 440 ( ) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 39 ( ) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 886 households ( ) were made up of individuals and 471 ( ) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.65. There were families ( of all households); the average family size was 3.94. The population was spread out with people ( ) under the age of 18, people ( ) aged 18 to 24, people ( ) aged 25 to 44, people ( ) aged 45 to 64, and people ( ) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 29.1 years. For every 100 females there were 104.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 102.7 males. There were housing units at an average density of per square mile ( /km²), of which ( ) were owner-occupied, and ( ) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 1.8%; the rental vacancy rate was 3.7%. people ( of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and people ( ) lived in rental housing units. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were people, households, and families residing in the city. The population density was people per square mile ( /km²). There were housing units at an average density of per square mile ( /km²). The racial makeup of the city was 51.76% White, 1.73% Black or African American, 1.21% Native American, 8.83% Asian, 37.72% from other races, and 4.44% from two or more races. 57.59% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were households out of which 46.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.5% were married couples living together, 12.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 19.4% were non-families. 15.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.53 and the average family size was 3.87. In the city the population was spread out with 32.1% under the age of 18, 12.2% from 18 to 24, 29.1% from 25 to 44, 15.2% from 45 to 64, and 11.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 29 years. For every 100 females there were 105.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 104.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was , and the median income for a family was $ . Males had a median income of $ versus $ for females. The per capita income for the city was $ . About 18.5% of families and 21.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 31.6% of those under age 18 and 10.4% of those age 65 or over. History American Civil War hero Thomas Law Reed settled here to provide wheat for Gold Rush miners in the mid-1800s. His donation of land for a railroad station site established the town as the center of the Valley's booming wheat business. Railroad officials commemorated his vision by naming the fledgling City in his honor. When mining fever began to fade, wheat demand slackened. Kings River water was diverted for crop irrigation, and the region began its over 100-year tradition of bountiful field, tree, and vine fruit harvests. With water and railroad services in place, farming families of European immigrants were recruited, and the settlement was incorporated in 1913, with Ordinance No. 1 adopting and prescribing the style of a Common Seal on February 25, 1913. An important element in the early town was a colony of German Mennonites, whose strong traditions and values still shape Reedley's culture. The population today is diverse and multicultural and Reedley boasts a current population equal to . Each of the town's major ethnic groups has shown strong civic leadership, a desire to retain cultural and religious traditions, and the ability to work successfully together for Reedley's betterment. Among the community's 25 churches are Anglican, Catholic, Christian, Armenian, Baptist, Buddhist, Mennonite, and many other congregations. The area's 41 organizations and 12 civic clubs include Filipino community organizations, a Finnish organization, and American Lebanese Women's Club, several Hispanic and Latin American organizations, and a Japanese organization among the many sports, cultural, conservation, charitable, and civic associations. In 1988 Reedley celebrated the first 100 years of its multicultural heritage, and the 75th anniversary of incorporation. Downtown Reedley building is listed on the National Register of Historic Places.]] Downtown Reedley offers various specialty shops that many visitors and locals enjoy. From dining to shopping, people can view art galleries around downtown and can taste exquisite cuisines from Armenian to Italian and Mexican to Asian. Downtown Reedley houses companies such as highly popularized photography studios like Shinn Photography, and the Blossom Trail Photo Studio. Retail stores with many collectibles such as Galleria Gifts and Garner's Stationery. Music schools such as the Reedley School of Music, the Reedley Ballet Studio, and the Premier Dance Studio. Cafes and popular hang out spots such as Kelly's Beach Resort and Mainstreet Cafe. Reedley's downtown is also the home of Traffic Magazine, and also Reedley's local newspaper The Reedley Exponent Downtown Reedley offers many interesting things for locals and visitors alike. People can dine and be entertained at local bars or even watch a musical at The Reedley Opera House. The Reedley Museum also offers rich facts of history about Reedley and Central California. Opera House .]] The building that houses the Opera House Theater was built in 1903, after a fire destroyed two blocks of downtown Reedley. The small theater languished, until being restored in 1986. This historic building currently houses the Reedley's River City Theatre Company. The City of Reedley acquired the building in 2002 by donation. River City Theatre currently leases the space and produces musicals and stage plays year-round. 2009 marks River City's sixth season in the Opera House. They have performed such shows as Big River, The People VS. Mona, Pump Boys & Dinettes, The Odd Couple, Sunshine Boys, The Nerd, The Music Man, Oliver!, Steel Magnolias, Little Shop of Horrors and some local original works written and directed by founder of the company Mark Norwood. Original shows include: Blossoms Up!, Blossoms Up!: Fiona's Revenge, Babes In Toyland: Barnabe's Story, Best Wishes, and Fanny's Up. Outside talent is brought in occasionally: LA Improv and Jeremy "Elvis" Pearce. River City Theatre Company is a non-profit theatre company dedicated to the performing arts and its community. Education The city of Reedley boasts various types of educational institutions to offer the community. Kings Canyon Unified School District is headquartered in the city, but also has schools located in the nearby towns of Orange Cove, Dunlap, Miramonte, and the mountain communities. Reedley also offers private educational institutions such as St. La Salle School (Roman Catholic Private K-8) and Immanuel Schools (Christian Private K-12). Reedley College offers associates degrees and also certificates. The public two-year institution boasts excellent degree programs as well as competitive athletics where many athletes transfer to NCAA Division I, II, and NAIA universities. Wellsprings Academy is the flagship boarding school for overweight adolescents in America which has gained national attention for the progress that students have had during their stay at the school. Educational Institutions in Reedley: Elementary *Alta Elementary School *Jefferson Elementary School *Great Western Elementary School *Washington Elementary School *Lincoln Elementary School *Sheridan Elementary School *Immanuel Elementary School K-8 School *Thomas Law Reed K-8 School *Riverview K-8 School *Silas Bartsch K-8 School *St. La Salle Catholic School Middle School *General Grant Middle School *Navelencia Middle School *Immanuel Junior High School High School *Reedley High School *Immanuel High School *Reddley Middle College High School Alternative Education *Kings Canyon High School *Mountain View Independent School *Wellsprings Academy College *Reedley College Notable residents *Charles B. Garrigus (Poet Laureate & State Legislator; former professor at Reedley College and Reedley resident.) *Kris Holmes (Type Designer and president of Bigelow & Holmes Inc.) *Lacy Barnes Mileham (Atlanta 1996 Olympics olympian in discus; psychology professor at Reedley College.) *Hideo Sasaki (Famous landscape architect born and raised in Reedley.) *Ed Kezirian (UCLA football coach attended Reedley College.) *Ernestine Gilbreth Carey (Author of Cheaper By the Dozen lived in Reedley.) *Paul Hurst (Starred in Gone With the Wind) *Vic Lombardi (Major League Baseball player who pitched for the Pirates and Dodgers.) *Rick Besoyan (Singer, actor, playwright, composer, and director of musicals such as Little Mary Sunshine.) *Silas Bartsch (Former administrator and interim president of Fresno Pacific University. Bartsch Hall is named after him and his wife Nadine, lifelong Reedley residents) *Jim Gregory (Grambling State University's first white football player at a historically black university. A movie titled "The White Tiger" was produced as a true story after him) References External links * * ReedleyAirport.com Reedley Municipal Airport * KingsCanyonUnified.com School District Homepage * SierraKingsHospital.org Local Hospital * ReedleyExponent.com Local Newspaper Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:Cities in Fresno County, California Category:Settlements established in 1913 Category:Stockton - Los Angeles Road